


Not the Her For Him

by Abbyromana



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life moves on, but old wounds never fully heal. And life always has a way of reminding us of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Time Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Stephanie's Batgirl comic run, drawing upon past events and relationships from Batman, Batman & Robin, Batgirl, Gates of Gotham, Robin (Tim Drake), and Red Robin series. All is pre-Nu52.
> 
> Hints at relationships of Tim/Steph, Bruce/Selina, Tim/Tam, etc.

Tonight wasn’t Stephanie’s night. 

Cupping her battered and sore chin, she glared up. A wickedly smirking man in a gaudy calico styled suit loomed over her. Fixing her unyielding glare on him, she saw him unsheathe a straight edged blade from his red and gold spiraled cane. 

“First night out,” he cackled, swinging his sword this way and that, “and not only do I get my sweet delights, but there’s a prize to boot! A bat! How lucky can a boy be!? Ha ha ha!” His voice was shrill and grating. 

With a grunt, she spat, “Don’t count your bag of candy apples too soon, Candyman!.” Secretly, she pulled two stun batarangs from her utility belt. “Might just find a razor blade among them!” 

The calico man’s eyes narrowed. “I told you its ‘The Lollipop Man!’” 

As he swung his blade down, she rolled out of the way and was on her feet again. The Lollypop Man turned sharply to follow her movements. She took the time to fling the batarangs. One struck his arm with the sword. The sword flew out of reach. The other hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards. 

As he stumbled, Stephanie followed up with a sideways kick into his chest. That sent him flying backwards into a glass display case. She only had enough time to cringe as the display case shattered, sending the expensive, Victorian era candy paraphilia all about. 

“Oops,” Stephanie said. “Detective Gage is NOT going to like that.” 

The Lollipop Man looked furious. “You broke my candy jar!” 

Cocking an eyebrow, Stephanie asked, “Well, that’s what you get when you get caught with your hand in it? Besides, it’s a cookie..?” 

He cut her off. “Gumdrops! Get her! Kill her!” 

As ten linebacker-sized men dressed in strangely color-schemed jumpsuits and face masks rushed her, Stephanie swore under her breath again. This was just her luck tonight. One of those sorts of nights, she could live without. 

Even after she pulled her bo-staff from her utility belt, sending the first six colorful linebackers crashing to the ground, all she could think about was how this night had just escalated from normal to obscenely weird. That was saying something for Gotham. 

Stephanie had spent the first few hours dealing with some twelve different carjackers and six muggers who thought working outside of a Wayne Foundation social event was a good idea. Not too bad, except for Robin and his need to rudely dissect her technique and bluntly point out her faults as he saw them. 

That’s when she decided to try solo for a bit. She ended up becoming the social services Batgirl for about an hour or so. She helped no less than eight senior Gothamities: walking a few safely home, helping a few others across the street, and even a few of them into their apartment buildings. Nearly every one of them offered her cookies in return. She never could turn down delicious homemade cookies. 

Then again, there’s always an exception. One sleazy, old guy mistaken her for a costume dressed prostitute and made her a different sort of offer. The kind of offer would require several showers and brain bleach before she’d get any sleep...ever. 

For good two hours afterwards, she worked with Batman-Batman and Robin in a hostage crisis at the Westside Community Center. Mad Hatter was up to his old tricks and wasn’t about to budge. After an hour long stand-off with police, she and Robin managed to make their way inside and take out the Mad Hatter’s thugs. Of course, Batman-Batman still ended up being the hero, taking out the Mad Hatter and handing the lunatic over to the police in handcuffs. She didn’t even get a thank you for her work. 

All in all, this Lollypop Man was on her last nerve. She was more than ready to call it a night. Nothing would stop her from crawling into her bed for much deserved five hours of sleep. 

Her reflections were cut off when she felt a large fist punch her in the gut. 

Two pairs of hands gripped her left arms, swinging her around. She came face to face with a red faced Lollypop Man. A small trickle of blood ran from his nose. 

Holding his blade like a huge dagger, he angrily squawked, “I’m going to rot you out from the gut!” 

“Sorry. Not going to happen. First, I listen to the dentist.” Steph coughed out a chuckle. “Besides, I don’t think my friend would like that.” She jammed her bostaff into the groin of one thug holding her and then the other. 

The thugs grunted, letting go. That allowed her to flip herself out of the way, missing the Lollypop Man’s sword and delivering a high kick into two other thugs. 

As she moved out of the mass of multi-colored henchmen, Stephanie heard The Lollypop Man questioningly say, “Friend?” 

The sharp whistle of batrangs cut through the air as two puffs of smoke grenades went off. From one side of the candy store, Stephanie clutched her aching abdomen and listened in amusement at the panicked and pained shouts of The Lollypop Man’s gang. 

A brief moment later, she saw a fleeing, mostly blinded Lollypop Man. He was running in her direction from out of the smokescreen. Stephanie used her bostaff to deliver a low blow to the back of his knees. Falling on to his back, Stephanie planted a boot on to his chest and the end of her bostaff in his face. “Bad Candyman! Don’t you know we Bats prefer fruit?” 

He muttered an angry reply, but her focus had already shifted. The smoke cleared. There standing over all twenty, unconscious Gumdrop Linebackers was Black Bat. Her hard gaze flickered to Stephanie with a stern expression. 

“So… is this a social visit or…?” Stephanie asked. 

Gradually, the corners of Black Bat’s lips turned up. “Bored.” 

Stephanie just laughed, shaking her head. “You bored? Can’t imagine that,” Stephanie replied, letting her gaze take in the disastrous scene of the candy store. She could already hear the sound of the sirens approaching. While leaving the scene would normally be an option, she didn’t want to leave Detective Gage or the rest of the force in anymore angry mood than necessary. Considering the scene, they might have plenty reason. 

“Missed Gotham,” the Black Bat continued. “Missed you too.” 

Stephanie blushed. There were words on the tip of her tongue for her fellow Batgirl, but she’d wait until things were tied up first. As she leaned down to tie up The Lollypop Man, something sticking out underneath The Lollypop Man caught her attention. She saw in big text: 

**…Drake, Wayne…**

Her gaze was remained focused on it as she secured restraints on The Lollypop Man’s hands and legs. Tugging it, she freed the torn newspaper page from underneath the wannabe villain. She saw the full headline: 

**Casanova Drake, Wayne Heir**

Underneath it was written:

_“Foxie” debutante, gangster’s daughter, a charity case harlot_

Stephanie’s eyebrows shot up as she spotted the beaming image of Tim in a tux, probably at some Wayne Foundation party. Below it, there were four more images. One was of Tam Fox in an elegant dress properly, probably at the same party as Tim. Another was of Darla Aquista that appeared cut out of some old family photo. The next one was Ariana Dzerchenko that looked like some old school photo. The fourth was of her. It was the very same image that had been used in her obituary. 

Stephanie chocked on her breath. Her gaze snapped to the story, but the rip went right through it. Most of it was missing. She had no idea what it said about Tim, or more importantly, them. 

“What is it?” asked Black Bat, coming up beside her. “What’s wrong, Batgirl?” 

Stephanie didn’t immediately answer. Instead, her gaze flickered to the newspaper’s name: The Gotham Truth. Stephanie felt a brief sensation of relief wash over her. It was just some tabloid newspaper. 

She released the breath she was holding. “Nothing,” she breathed, first taking note that several of Gotham’s finest were already leading off the thugs and putting up police tape. 

True, a story that discussed her and Tim’s relationship was more than a surprise to find in any newspaper. However, it wasn’t a real newspaper, not one that anyone really read. At least, that’s what she told herself. Just as so long as it was gossip. 

“Nothing,” quickly repeated Stephanie, meeting Black Bat’s worried gaze. “Nothing to worry about.” 

“I’d beg to differ,” said a low tone, familiar voice, “but then, when have you ever listened to me.” 

Putting an arm around Black Bat, she flashed a broad smile at Detective Gage who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Oh, you know me, Detective. Just another day at the office.” 

He lifted an eyebrow in question. “Huh,” he replied. “No doubt on that, but I sure wish you’d try keeping damage down to a minimum.” 

“What?” Stephanie said, looking around again at the damaged store. She had the good sense to cringe a bit as she realized nearly every glass display case was shattered, before flashing a new smile at Detective Gage. “This is minimum. Don’t you remember when we first met and…?” 

Detective Gage quickly nodded his understanding and waved off her ruminations. “I know. I know. I was there. Now, you better go before they want you for questioning.” He stepped aside from the door, gesturing through. “Or to give you the bill for this.” 

Not missing a beat, Stephanie grabbed Black Bat’s hand, dragging her out of the store. “Always a pleasure, Detective!” 

She didn’t miss his snort of either amusement or contradiction, maybe both. 

Only when they had reached Black Bat’s motorcycle did Stephanie remember she still had the piece of torn article clutched in her hand. She half looked at it as Black Bat handed her a helmet and had a half of a mind to throw it away, but she saw no bin and wasn’t about to litter. Instead, she stuffed it into one empty pocket of her utility belt. That could wait… for now. 

Instead, she put a new smile on her face. “What do you say to a sparring match… wager? For old time’s sake?” 

Even with helmet in place, Stephanie could spot the sly smile on Black Bat’s face. “But… I have no money?” 

“Ha!” Stephine laughed out right. 

  


_To be continued…_


	2. Never Know Who's Listening

The cold autumn wind didn’t faze Stephanie. Although, she did slip her left hand into one of her back pants pockets. But that wasn’t due to the chill. Rather, there two other very good reasons.

One was the ass kicking she got from Black Bat aka Cassandra Cain-Wayne. Rubbing her right hip, she started to regret asking Cass to spar with her. Sure, she’d studied under the former Batgirl, the assassin’s daughter and the adopted daughter of Batman.

Even so, her long-time best friend had picked up more than a few new moves while away. Cass had used those new techniques to beat twenty dollars out of Stephanie last night. Actually, ten, since Cass kindly used part of the money to buy them a late night pizza.

Now, there wasn’t a muscle in Stephanie’s body that didn’t whimper in pain and would probably continue to do so over the next week.

For a moment, her mind drifted away from her discomfort. Her fingers brushed the second reason in her back pocket. Despite burying herself in her reading for Barbara’s class last night, the article had niggled and nagged at the back of her mind. She recalled a rather vivid nightmare about her arriving naked to Babs’ class. A horde of journalists unrelentingly probed her about her relationship with Tim. Photographers constantly took photos of her ‘oh-natural’. In addition, over breakfast, her mom commented about her mumbling in her sleep something about Dear Abby and exes.

Sighing with embarrassment, Stephanie made her way into the student center. Thoughts of earlier this morning and last night were pushed aside. She still had ten minutes before Babara’s class and she needed a coffee. The line was five deep, so she took her place. She turned her attention from the article to choosing her sweet, morning elixir. It was a far more pleasant thought.

However, just as her vision filled with a board of unnecessarily complex coffee drinks, she heard:

“It can’t be true. Can it?”

“Hard to believe if it is.” “I thought he had better taste than… than her!”

Her ears suddenly felt hot. Turning only slightly, she looked out of the corner of her eye at a group of mostly crowded cafeteria tables. She tried to figure out who was talking loud enough for her to hear from the coffee bar. The voices sounded female. They sounded as if they were trying to whisper and failing completely.

After a moment, she spotted two blond girls and dark haired boy seated at the one of the closer tables. The two girls were looking down at the table. Each of them held one cupped hand to their own face as if to whisper. The boy was looking in Stephanie’s direction with a way too intense glare.

“She doesn’t look his type,” said the short, curly haired blonde. She was squinting past a pair of slender framed glasses at some sort of colorful sheet of paper.

“Agreed,” said the blonde with pigtails. Her free hand was absentmindedly playing with one of the tails. “Way too Welfare-Annie to even be considered cute.”

The dark haired boy beside them sneered, before leaning in, looking at whatever was laid out on the table. “No way. Just look at her.” He practically backhanded the paper on the table. “Who’d give her a second look much less a date? Harlot. That’s the one thing it got right.”

That got both of the girls unsuccessfully trying to cover their snickering expressions.

Stephanie stomach clenched. She removed her hand from her back pocket to zip up her jacket. The discomfort grew worse. “Bet he was just doing charity for the needy, and some overzealous reporter decided to turn a photo into some fantastical work of fiction,” the boy said, leaning back with a smug grin. “That’s all it could ever be.”

Stephanie felt a flush of anger fill her. She didn’t know why. There was no way to be absolutely certain they were talking about her. Not unless she wanted to make spectacle of herself and march over there right now in front of most of the campus body. She only thought about doing it for a good few seconds before thinking better.

Still, coffee had lost its allure this morning. She suddenly much rather be in the library. After all, she had a lot of research to do, if she was going to get to the bottom of the article.

oOo

Stephanie spent the better part of the day glued to a library computer between her day’s classes. While she should have spent time studying, especially with her usual study group, she was too determined to find out as much about the article and its writer as possible. Also, she would take any excuse not to spend another two hours with Jordanna and her need to complain constantly about Stephanie.

Still, Stephanie only got so far in her actual research. Her biggest, and probably least difficult, finding was getting a hold of the full article on the tabloid newspaper’s website. Laid out on the screen, it looked rather bland. The article’s content wasn’t anything racy. Not that Stephanie expected there would be. The article discussed each girl’s relationship with Tim. Despite some minor exaggeration, nothing about her and Tim’s relationship was erroneous. It was rather straightforward.

She did notice the article included two additional photos other than the profile images. Both of them were of her and Tim. One was of her and Tim side by side in Central Gotham Park. The other was of her very pregnant and a disguised Tim walking into the community center where she had taken Lamaze classes.

In fact, as she read the article, she became very aware that a majority of the article focused on her and Tim’s relationship over any other. Almost two-thirds of it was on them. Even more shocking, there were a lot of extremely personal references. The sort of details that Stephanie thought for sure no one but her and Tim would know about.

There was one whole paragraph just on her pregnancy alone. It brought up Tim’s involvement in that very personal part of her life. While it didn’t try to elude that Tim was the father of her baby, an anonymous source spoke of him coming with her to Lamaze class and making late night visits to her second floor bedroom. He was made out as a modern day Romeo, but the description of her didn’t come across to her as some Juliet. She couldn’t fathom who would have seen any of these events, much less known it was Tim in both cases.

The more she read the article, the more Stephanie wanted to know who wrote it and how. She found the name of the journalist, if you can call Q. Lester that. The website’s biography on him was on the sparring side. Besides his name, it only attributed this article to him or her and a very vague description about Lester’s personal life and interests. There was nothing that even gave Stephanie an idea to Lester’ identity or why a sleazy reporter would write about Tim’s various girlfriends, her included.

Okay, Stephanie understood Tam and Darla. It had been a few months since Tam and Tim’s fake engagement announcement. And Darla had been the daughter of a mob boss who had recently been sent up to Blackgate Prison for his illicit activities. And maybe Adrianna might have some connection with her father being… a butcher?

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Stephanie pushed back her bangs. Still, there definitely wasn’t any clear indication of the sources for article’s information. Left at a dead end, Stephanie sought out other resources.

oOo

As the sun vanished over the west horizon, Stephanie found herself crouched on the top of a low-rise apartment building instead of heading home to do her homework before patrol. Not that she had any specific mission to go on for Oracle or Batman, but she always wanted to do her part in protecting Gotham.

Besides, homework was as far from her mind as it ever had been. So for now, she was waiting for one of her alternative sources about the article.

When she heard the almost silent thud of the steel-toed boots hitting the rooftop, Stephanie smiled. “You’re late, Black Bat. And a lot less silent in your landings than I remember.”

The response she got was not what she expected. “Tt.”

Turning sharply, Stephanie didn’t have to rise to her feet to meet the gaze of the arrival. She looked intently into the glaring, domino masked face of Robin. Her mouth hung for a moment, before she frowned, snapping to her feet. “What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you don’t embarrass yourself,” Damian said with a sneer. “No more than usual, that is.”

Stephanie scoffed. Her temper boiled. A few choice words for this Robin were floating on the tip of her tongue. She resisted saying them. “Well, I don’t need…”

“And to deliver this,” interrupted Damian, pulling an envelope from under his cloak.

For a good moment, Stephanie stared bewildered at the envelope. Then she cocked a questioning eyebrow at Robin. She had more than a few questions to ask, but she didn’t know where to start.

Being ever the observant little troll, Robin seemed to know and answered her without prompt, “Cain couldn’t come. Grayson needed Cain’s assistance on ‘important work.’” Stephanie took note of how he angrily spat Black Bat’s last name. Clearly, he had not been invited on this ‘important work’ and really hadn’t liked being left out.

With only a tiny smile, she finished for him. “And she asked you to deliver it?”

With a forced breath, he answered, “Not… exactly.” He grumbled quite softly something about annoying acrobats and bossy butlers.

That made Stephanie snort in amusement. But she knew better than actually laugh out right at him, at least as long as she knew he was highly likely well-armed with pointy weapons, which was practically always. Thus, she just snatched the envelope from him and said politely, “Thank you.”

He responded, “Tt. Just killing time before patrol.”

“As long as that’s all your killing,” muttered Stephanie, carefully openning the brown envelope.

“What?!” snapped Robin with a new glare.

She puffed out a breath. Rather than answer him, she changed the subject. “So you’re patrolling… by yourself? No chaperon tonight?”

She could vaguely hear him reply to her teasing questions, but her attention was on the envelope of information. She didn’t know how far Cass would get in her investigation, but she’d hoped for some leads. Much of it was stuff she had found on her own or deduced from what she had previously found. Still, it confirmed her suspicions on the article and its sudden appearance in a tabloid. More than that, the report confirmed the facts about the other girls as well. Thus, the article seemed entirely built on fact.

That was very interesting to Stephanie, considering it was a tabloid article, not usually known for truths.

Unfortunately, there was nothing further on the journalist, Lester. Only that this article was his or her only article. There was no sign of employment at the tabloid magazine before this article or at any other Gotham newspapers, at least under that name.

Under her breath, Stephanie muttered, “Great! An eager green horn just wanting to make a name for him or herself. Still… why me?”

As she mulled over the finer details of the report, she heard Robin state, “…and I don’t know why you’re so interested in Drake’s love life any way.”

Stephanie’s shoulders tensed. As she forced herself to breath, she felt that vein throbbing in her temple. Through claimed teeth, she asked, “You read it?” Her gaze locked on the casual expression of Robin, who appeared to be pretending to just be looking out over the western horizon. “You read Cass’ “for MY EYES ONLY” report?” she continued, despite her urge to whip out a freeze batarang at the little troll in Robin colors.

“Tt,” he said dismissively, gesturing at his chest. “Who do you think did most of it for you?” Stephanie gaze narrowed on him as more nasty little thoughts popped into her head. Robin continued with a wave of his hand. “While I have no doubts on Cain’s ability to fight, she’s no detective. A bit slow to say the least.”

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and declared, “Then you clearly don’t know Cass.”

“She who would have been the assassin bodyguard of Demon’s Head, my grandfather’s bodyguard?” Damian said coldly. “Tt. Not much thinking required there. Just follow orders.”

“That doesn’t prove anything. Cass is smart! She knows how to figure out a puzzle. That’s how she knows how to defeat her opponent, reading them,” Stephanie said, gesturing about her. “She’s a hell a lot more observant and intuitive than people give her credit for.”

Not to her surprise, his response was simple. “Tt. Whatever.”

Stephanie had half a mind to give Damian a lecture on her best friend, but she knew she was wasting her breath. Damian was most likely trying to rile her up. And even if he did believe what he said, he’d never listen to Stephanie.

There was definitely an awkward pause as Stephanie forced herself to return her attention to the report. In the few moments that passed, she half expected Robin to suddenly disappear from sight, much like his father often did.

Much to her surprise, when she looked up again, he was still there. Arms were crossed and a serious and expectant expression was on his face. He appeared to be studying her as if she were some abstract art piece, a puzzle that he had to put together or pull apart. Then, after a moment more, he spoke. “Still…why are you suddenly interested in Drake’s pathetic love life? Not like you two are…” Then, he stopped abruptly, pursing his lips in a thoughtful manner. Even from behind the domino mask she saw his brow furrow rather too deeply for someone his age. “You aren’t planning on…” He sneered as if he suddenly got a very revolting idea in his little but overly inflated head. “I mean, you and Drake… aren’t…?”

A bemused smile curved her lips. Stephanie half considered lying, or at least, leaving him thinking that she and Tim were a thing. For his comments on Cass alone, he deserved to simmer in his own tormenting notions. The next second, she thought better. After all, she might need the little troll as a further research assistant.

“No. Nothing like that.” She drew in a very long breath, putting the report back in the envelope. “Just… making sure this article written about him, me and the other girls is just gossip news and nothing else to worry about. Nothing for you to be thinking so deeply about, that’s for sure,” Stephanie finally told him.

Cocking his head to the side, Robin gave her a skeptical look. “Drake worried… or you worried?”

Sighing, she threw her arms up in the air. “Okay. Me. I’m worried. I don’t like people talking behind my back. It’s hard enough to…”

“Enough with the complaining,” Robin interrupted with an exasperated growl. “I don’t want the story of your life… again.” He paused as he reached into his utility belt. “But if it gets you out of my way on patrol tonight … I suggest checking out the others.”

“Others?” asked Stephanie.

Robin let out an exasperated breath. “The other poor females who lowered themselves to being familiar with Drake,” Damian told her, already pulling out his batline from his belt. “They could possibly be sources for the article.”

“Wow!” Stephanie commented. “That’s… actually a really good suggestion.”

“Tt. Of course it is, Brown,” Robin said dryly. “Who do you think you’re talking to? Son-of-Batman.” As if he expected her to retort back, he shot off the line and was off the building before she could say anything else.

Still, Stephanie smirked and muttered, “Batboy it is then.”

oOo

Shutting her upscale, rent-free apartment’s door, Tam Fox locked it and turned around. None too casually, she fell back against the door and let her head lull there for a moment. With eyes closed, the smallest of relieved smiles flittered across it. “At last,” she said.

Releasing the breath that Tam must have been holding, she finally opened her soft brown eyes. Then, she laid her briefcase and purse on front hall table and headed down the hallway to her bedroom door. The calm expression on her face spoke volumes.

Stephanie almost hated to ruin the obvious happy moment of returning home. She knew what that was like and how fleeting it could be. After the hell Gotham could put one through, it was nice to return to a place of somewhat normalcy and escape the insanity of psychotic clowns and skull faced, power hungry men. Still, she was here for a reason.

Damian had been right about checking out the other girls. Thanks to Cass and Damian’s report, she almost immediately crossed off Arianna and Darla. Arianna was off in Europe with her fiancée. With her parents retired and living in Florida, Arianna had no connect, much less reason, to be involved in Gotham anymore. And Darla was dead. So, unless, Stephanie wanted to find a really good excuse to go to Europe or go grave digging, that only left Tam Fox.

Stephanie only knew the barest of details about the young woman who flown half-way around the world after Tim. Even those details seemed superficial, since Tim hadn't written down much about his activities during that year. Tam was only referenced in his reasons to return home and his run in with Ra's al Guhl. There was nothing about their relationship or her specific actions during that time. Stephanie suspected Tam hadn't just been along for the ride and they'd been more than just friends.

As Tam’s hand went to turn the door knob to her bedroom door, Stephanie softly coughed to draw Tam’s attention. When Tam’s shoulders instantly tensed, Stephanie noted how the girl spied over her shoulder into the darkened living room. She hadn’t instantly screamed and jumped, or run away. Clearly, her experience with Red Robin had taught her better or maybe she'd always been a fighter.

Not wanting to alarm the girl any more than necessary, Stephanie stepped forward and spoke-up. “Miss Fox?”

Tam turned sharply. Her posture became defensive as if ready for Stephanie to attack. “Who are you?” she asked, before cocking her head to the side and narrowing her gaze. “Are you… one of the Bats?”

Stephanie struggled to not proudly smile as she replied. “Batgirl, yes. I need to…”

“Is it Red Robin?” hurriedly interpreted Tam. She moved promptly forward. Her tone of concern was more than evident. That put a check in the column of Tim and Tam being more than just friends. “Did something happen to him? Is he is okay?”

Stephanie was slightly taken back but was quick to hold up her hands. “No on all accounts, Miss Fox.” Then, she paused rethinking her answer. “Well, it kind of has to do with him, but not… not in that way.” Coughing, she stepped closer to Tam. “I need to ask you if you have anything to do with an article written recently about Timothy Drake-Wayne. Or maybe if anyone…”

While Tam’s posture slightly relaxed, she crossed her arms. Her gaze remained narrowed. Her face grew serious. “Article? What article?”

“An article about Mr. Drake-Wayne and his past girlfriends,” Stephanie replied, pausing briefly before adding, “including you.” Tam’s shoulders completely fell and her mouth gapped for a moment. “What?! Oh, not again!”

Narrowing her own gaze, Stephanie stared intently at Tam. While she hadn’t really thought Tam would be the culprit behind the article, she had wanted to be sure. She still didn’t know how things had ended between her and Tim. But Tam’s surprised reaction only confirmed her original assumptions.

Reaching into her extra belt satchel, she pulled out the full copy of the article she had printed out. “About two days ago, an article came out about him, going into some detail about him and four young women he had dated. Your name is one of them.”

“And you are looking into it, because Wayne asked Batman?” Tam said in a very careful way. She clearly didn’t want to let slip that she knew Red Robin was Tim. She was smart and careful as much as she was brave. That impressed Stephanie.

“It’s okay, Miss Fox,” Stephanie told her. “We both know the real connection of Timothy Wayne to the batfamily.”

“So Tim asked you to…?”she asked, taking the copy of the article.

“Ah, No. Not really.”

“Then, why?”

Coughing, Stephanie tried to redirect Tam to the case in point. “The point being that such articles need to be investigated, particularly if they can be connected back…”

“…to Batman,” Tam finished, looking over the article. “I get it.” Her brow furrowed for a moment as her vision skimmed the article. “But it shouldn’t be anything to worry about, really. I mean it is a tabloid paper.” She handed the article back over to Stephanie. “It’s not like anyone…”

Stephanie held her hands up, before gesturing to the article. “…we can’t be too careful, Miss Fox,” Stephanie told her in her best Batman-like voice. “A tabloid article can be read by anyone. And Batman has many enemies… smart enemies.” Tam raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. “Only busy-body, house wives and bored college students read that one.” She returned her gaze to the article, seeming to skim it quickly again.

Under her breath, Stephanie grumbled, “Reason enough for me.”

After a moment more, she returned her attention to Stephanie. “But no, I have no idea about this article. I’ve never seen it before. And I certainly never have and never would talk to anyone about Tim or our relationship.” Sighing, she moved to take a seat on the living room couch. “I can’t speak for the other girls, but I can’t imagine anyone connected to Tim would. I don’t know how well you know Tim, Batgirl, but… one gets quite protective of… someone like him. He just brings out the instinct to do so, even if he can be just as irritating.” A small smile fluttered across Tam’s face as she leaned her head in one of her hands. While Tam's gaze seemed to have returned to the article, Stephanie wasn’t blind to the far off look in Tam’s eyes. A sigh soon fell as Tam’s gaze shifted back up to Stephanie in her Batgirl uniform. “It’s hard to explain to someone who hasn’t… doesn’t know Tim,” Tam explained. Then, she lifted the article, dismissively shaking it. “As for this piece of trash… it seems more like someone’s vain attempt to draw out rumors or to embarrass someone.”

And just like that, Stephanie’s whole perspective on this article narrowed. Stephanie muttered under her breath, “Someone like me.”

_To be continued..._


	3. No End In Sight

Over the better part of the week, Stephanie tried to put the article and her worries behind her… for now.

There were no further disconcerting whispers about the article. No one approached her about her and Tim. She started to think maybe it was just a stupid, one-off tabloid piece. Maybe it wasn’t some diabolical plan to hound her as Tam had theorized.

Her concern about it moved to the back of her mind. Only a slight and uncomfortable nagging sensation remained. It was more an irritating reminder that the article existed. She felt she could live with that as she had done with many irritations.

One such nagging irritation – Jordanna – headed her way at a rapid pace as Stephanie sat on the steps of McGregor Hall. Just behind her jogged Francisco and Laura from her study group.

“Jordanna, wait up!” called Francisco.

Before Stephanie closed her psychology textbook, Jordanna stood over her. With arms crossed and an equally crossed look on her face, Jordanna glared down at Stephanie. “What the Hell, Stephanie?”

For a moment, she just stared bewildered at Jordanna. Stephanie didn’t have a clue why Jordanna was upset at her now. Then again, when did that ever stop Jordanna in the past? Stephanie put on her best innocent expression, resting her hands in her textbook.

“What?” Ridges creased Jordanna’s perfectly smooth forehead. “Don’t give me that. You’re no more innocent than a sticky-fingered Gotham street rat.”

Stephanie bit her tongue as a few choice insults burned at the back of her throat. “That’s uncalled for, Jordanna. There’s no need to...”

Francisco and Laura finally caught up to her, seeming slightly out of breath. Still, Francisco gave Stephanie an apologetic look.

With a forced chuckle, Jordanna rolled her eyes. “Right, that isn’t fair to the filth covered brats. At least, they are honest about who they really are.”

“Hey! Chill, Jordanna,” Francisco stated, trying to wave her off, but she didn’t appear to be listening.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Jordanna told Stephanie with a shake of her finger.

Closing her textbook, Stephanie sighed, trying to calm herself. “Okay. I’m sorry. I know. It’s been more than two times this week that I missed our study group. And I know what you said last time. I should have called, but…”

“What?! No!” Jordanna exclaimed. “That’s not what I’m talking about.” She gave a frustrated groan, before snatching a folded newspaper from Laura’s hands.

Stephanie mentally cringed.

There had been a chance that Jordanna and the others might see the article. This was a scenario she had broiled over during her initial investigation. Stephanie could play it cool, laughing about how she could only dream of being Tim Wayne’s girlfriend. There’s no one way they could know, and they might buy it. Or she could plead dumb to the article’s existence. Maybe be shocked or upset about the hurtful things said about her. Her acting abilities weren’t half bad. Alternatively, she could just be honest. She could tell them how she and Tim had been in love for a fleeting time. But they’d never believe the truth.

Sometimes, Stephanie couldn’t believe Tim had been in love with her either.

Drawing a deep breath, she readied herself for the barrage of questions to come. She watched as Jordanna unfolded the newspaper and held it out between them. “This is what I’m talking about!”

Instantly, Stephanie’s mouth fell open when she read the headline out loud:

**Wayne's Harlot At Midnight**

Her eyes widened when she saw a new, large photo of Tim and her kissing under the night sky.

A second article had been written!

“What!!!” exclaimed Stephanie, rising to her feet. She snatched the newspaper from Jordanna.

“That’s what I’m asking you!” Jordanna angrily spat. “When Lindsey told me and Laura about last week’s tabloid article mentioning you dating Wayne, I laughed. Honestly laughed my head off at the possibility that you and a Wayne were ever a thing…”

While Jordanna prattled on, Stephanie’s grip tightened on the edges of the newspaper. She forced herself to focus on the new article instead of the other annoying irritation in her field of vision. Otherwise, Stephanie couldn’t promise to stay civil.

Once again, it was the _Gotham Truth_ newspaper.

The writer was Q. Lester again.

The difference was that the article was entirely about her and Tim. There was only the briefest, throwaway reference to any other of Tim’s girlfriends in the last paragraph. And this time, the article went into greater detail about their supposedly “world wind romance”. Scathing would have been putting it nicely. She came across as some cliché from a dirty romance novel, except less damsel more...

Stephanie wrinkled her nose at the shoddy description as she continued to read.

“...So what the Hell are you trying to pull?” asked Jordanna, pulling Stephanie’s attention back to the confrontation before her. “I thought you were dense …”

In a low growl, Stephanie said bluntly, “Shut up, Jordanna.”

Once again, Jordanna wasn’t listening as she continued on, “… but now it’s clear, you did this ridiculous stunt to get attention. To make yourself seem…”

“Woah, Jordanna!” Francisco stepped between them, finally putting a halt on Jordanna’s slander.

That was lucky for Jordanna. Stephanie wasn’t sure if she could resist sending her textbook straight into Jordanna’s face much longer.

Jordanna snapped a pissed off frown in his direction. She looked ready to say something, but he put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey! I said cool it, Jordanna! Give her a chance to answer. For all you know, she might know nothing about this.” He turned his attention to Stephanie. “Right, Steph?”

Stephanie fully lifted her gaze slowly to fully meet the one optimistic and two judgmental gazes.

“Well, go on then?” spat Jordanna with contempt.

“Stephanie?” inquiringly said Francisco.

oOo

Stephanie skipped the rest of her classes for the day.

She really didn’t want to be on campus anymore. She didn’t want a chance she’d have another run in with Jordanna or any other member of her study group, or for that matter, anyone else who might have read either of the articles.

When confronted outside of McGregor, Stephanie had no choice. This new development had put her on edge. She made a rushed excuse about needing to go. And then without waiting for response from any of them, Stephanie just left. Maybe they called after her or said something to each other, she didn’t listen. Simply, she didn’t trust her tongue at the moment.

For all her forward thinking about how to respond to that scenario, her actual reaction was to avoid it. Not something, Stephanie wanted to do. And she knew she couldn’t do for long. Eventually, she’d run into them in class or someplace else.

But for the time being, she could hide from it all at home. Once the front door was locked, she headed for the stairs up to her bedroom. Homework was a great way to distract herself from this, at least until patrol. A few hours would put her head back on straight. Then, she maybe would not have to worry about it afterwards when she was only half awake and sore all over from patrol. And instead, she could get planning her next step figuring out who was really behind these articles.

But as her foot hit the first step with a sharp creek, the familiar voice of her mother called from the kitchen. “Stephanie, sweetheart, is that you?”

Glancing around the staircase railing, Stephanie spotted her mother seated at the table. “Hi, Mom!” called Stephanie, pushing her issues aside for a moment. She turned with a smile and headed for the brightly lit kitchen.

Instead of being at the stove or cleaning up dishes as her mother often was before heading off to work, her mother sat slouched at the kitchen table. Her head rested in her left hand. She looked like she might be tired or have a headache. There were bags under her partially open eyes.

“I thought you had classes this afternoon,” her mother asked in a tired sounding voice.

Continuing to scrutinize her mother, Stephanie replied casually. “Something came up. I have this big project… that I need to work on, so… so I thought I’d focus on that and catch up in my classes next week.” She paused as mother’s eyes closed for a few seconds.

An uneasy silence filled the room.

“Okay, sweetheart,” her mother softly said. With a simple nod, she took a sip from a glass in her other hand. It didn’t take much to pick up the pungent aroma of alcohol.

That gave Stephanie an abrupt pause in her thoughts – a worrying one at that.

For starters, her mom rarely drank alcohol, since she got clean. It was her way of keeping herself free of all bad habits and addictions. But she especially did not drink before a hospital shift. If she smelled of alcohol, her mother could be put on probation and possibly lose her job.

“Are you okay, mom?” Stephanie asked, stepping up to the kitchen table and putting her bag down on it.

“I’m fine, Stephanie,” her mother said with strained voice. The smile her mother flashed didn’t sit right in Stephanie’s gut. It really unsettled her.

“Do you want me... to maybe cook something for you, before you head off to work?” Stephanie thought something in her mother’s stomach might make her feel better and combat the effects of the alcohol. Maybe it would get her  to open up to Stephanie as well.

That seemed to get her mother’s fuller attention. She pushed herself up and widened her eyes. They were very red and solemn. “Oh, you don’t have to do that just for me.”

Putting on her best ‘everything is great’ smile, Stephanie moved swiftly toward the cabinets. “Well, I’m feeling hungry too. I skipped lunch. Just that busy lately.” She forced a chuckle and started the stove burner, before glancing back at her mother. “Maybe some coffee to get you pumped up for the night shift too? I know I could use some for the hours ahead.”

Her mother had turned completely to watch Stephanie. “Well, if you are doing it for yourself…” She stopped short of continuing, drawing in a deep breath.

Nodding as if her mother had simply agreed, she got a box of macaroni, butter, milk, coffee grounds, and a block of cheese out. She got to work, pretending her full attention was on the tasks.

In truth, she was listening to her mother. Stephanie heard each deep breath her mother took and soft groan she made. The creek of the chair as she turned was thunder in the silence of the room. After filling the pot with water, Stephanie  couldn’t help but hear the sound of her mother taking a long gulp of her clear colored drink.

Then, her mother asked, “Is everything okay with you lately, sweetheart?”

Flashing a grin in her mom’s direction, she replied. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Nothing new has happened in your life? No surprising news… or anything” she prodded, emphasizing the word "news".

Putting the pan on the burner with a slight clatter, Stephanie looked wide eyed down at it.

Inside her head, she exclaimed, “She knows about the articles! She knows!”

Stephanie’s throat tightened and suddenly her mother’s whole mood made sense.

Somehow, her mother had learned about the articles. Maybe someone at work brought it up in conversation or brought one of the articles in. Maybe she had found a tabloid newspaper in a patient’s room.

Had her mother’s clinical colleagues pestered and picked on her? Maybe Nurse Brown had been ostracized and her job threaten because of the promiscuous rumors about her debouched daughter. Did she believe Stephanie to be a debouched?

Was she ashamed of Stephanie? Ashamed to the point of drinking.

Whatever the truth, it had put an emotional strain on her mother. It had driven her to drink. That was several punches into Stephanie’s gut. She felt the bile rise up her throat.

Stephanie’s fist tightened around the handle of the pan. Stephanie wanted to scream and punch this Q. Lester, and that was her being nice. She felt like she could do much worse.

“Stephanie?” her mother said questioningly. “Is everything…?”

Her reply came back a bit quicker than she intented. “I’m fine, mom." Swallowing the bile in her throat, she added, "I promise.” She drew in a few deep breaths as she stared down at the simmering water for a moment. The anger of before was near boiling again.

“Okay,” said her mother, sounding as if she accepted her answer. “But you’d tell me, if there was a problem, right?”

Stephanie forced herself to nod. “Uh huh.”

oOo

Crouched on the edge of the rooftop, Batgirl watched three GCPD officers helping the traumatized, twenty-something, college girls into the safety of an ambulance, while their blooded assailants’ stretchers were loaded into another.

“That was not like you,” the familiar voice of Black Bat said, moving silently up beside Stephanie. “You usually go for a quick takedown. Minimal physical damage when possible.”

Stephanie’s jaw tightened. Her gaze narrowed. She knew Cass was right. She had been more brutal to the thugs. She hadn’t taken care for them or herself. The deep cuts in her left arm proved that alone. But right now, she didn’t care. She needed to take her hostility out on something or someone, and perverts looking to rob and rape two girls deserved to be in body casts for a while.

“So,” snapped Stephanie, turning away from the roof’s edge. She headed away from the scene, already reaching into her belt for her grappling gun. Her throbbing anger was not quenched and she still had the better part of the night to patrol. “You here to give me lecture on my methods. Because that’s rich! Rich coming from a living weapon created only to obediently kill and maim the enemies of your master.”

Damian or any other batfamily member would never have let her get away with that. They might even have been pulled into a verbal, if not physical, fight. But not Cass. She just went deathly quiet for a moment – a long moment.

Stephanie stopped part way across the rooftop. She already regretted verbally attacking Cass. Her best friend didn’t deserve anyone questioning her past, or worth as person or a hero. She was amazing and the best friend any one could ask for. Just right now, Stephanie didn’t feel like company. She couldn’t trust her tongue without lashing out at others.

Then Cass spoke. “But that’s me.” There was no trace of malice to her tone. “And you are… you. Hope not revenge.”

Stephanie’s head dipped and her grip tightened on the grappling gun. Tears of frustration prickled at the corners of her eyes. She took several long, deep breaths in the moment of silence that passed between her and Cass.

Cass said simply, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Stephanie’s heart ached. Part of her wanted to say something mean again, but she bit back her anger. Instead, she said in a tight voice. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Cass said with a questioning tone as if to encourage her to go on.

Puffing out a shuddered breath, Stephanie went on, “No classes tomorrow. Meet me for lunch at Rio’s Café.”

Looking back, she spotted a small smile on Black Bat’s face. “Okay. Tomorrow, then.”

 

_To be continued…_


	4. Attentive Listening

Stephanie did not feel like greeting the morning sun shine as usual. A cold draft was the only reason she finally pulled herself from her warm bed. Putting on her bathrobe, she tip-toed down stairs only to find her mother wasn't home.

On the kitchen table, there was a note from her mother. The handwriting was uncharacteristically messy. Perhaps, she wrote it in a rush or with an unsteady hand. From what Stephanie could read, her mother needed to return to the hospital and would not be back until 5 tonight. Additionally, she had left brownies in the refrigerator for Stephanie.

"Oh oh," Stephanie said with a worried tone. "Brownies aren’t a good sign. She only does that if she's not in a good mood or... she wants one of those very personal mother-daughter talks"

Stephanie felt she was punched in the stomach. She regretted not just coming out and asking her mother whether she knew about the article and just having it out then. At the same time, she would much rather avoid it completely.

That was one reason Stephanie didn’t leave her house until a quarter to noon. She was in no hurry to talk to anybody about it, including Cass. To be honest, she sort of hoped her best friend wouldn't be able to make it. Maybe Batman would last minute call Cass away to Europe or some place outside of Gotham. Then, Stephanie could just stew in this chaotic mess that was her life.

Stephanie was used to flying solo, particular when with her own affairs.

No one had told her to stand up for herself when she was bullied at school or in her neighborhood. She got back on to her own feet and wiped her own bloodied nose. Then, she punched the jerk in the face, sending him flat on his back.

No one protected her from her father’s wraith when he got back from the bar after just getting out of jail. She just learned how to avoid his drunk rants and beatings. Over time, she hid and made her own plans to spoil her father’s life of crime and make him pay for what he did to her and her mother.

No one else was responsible for her decision about having sex for the first or second time. She was her own person with maturity well beyond her years – even if she said so herself. And no one but her made the decision to do what she saw was right for her child. Not even a kindhearted boy with funny night habits and far too much gel in his spiky hair.

A bemused but somber smile curved Stephanie’s lips as she sunk her hands into her jean jacket pockets.

In her head, she said, “Huh. Fourth time Tim’s come to mind just this morning. Sure, the articles are bound to remind me of him, but it’s more than that. Every time I think about the past – the happier times, at least – it often comes back to him. As clichéd as it sound. It’s like… like this one good thing... a beaming sunset just around the next skyscraper… with any bad situation being another skyscraper that I have to scale to see it.”

“Maybe _this_ is just another skyscraper,” Stephanie muttered to herself.

“What skyscraper?” asked Cass coming up behind Stephanie.

She paused in step, only then she realize she was already standing outside of Rio’s Café. A soft blush tinted her face as she turned to face her best friend. “Uh ahhhh…Hi?”

Cass lightly chuckled. “Internally monologing again?”

“Something like that,” Stephanie bashfully admitted.

Cass put an arm around Stephanie, leading her inside the café. “Tell me about it over waffles… and maybe shakes, yes?”

At the mention of two of her favorite things, how could Stephanie possibly say no? Simple. She didn’t.

oOo

Waffles and shakes were Stephanie's weakness. Of course, on an empty stomach, any free meal was good by her. She thought she might admit to anything after that kind of meal.

Although,she still hadn't been sure how Cass would react to all of it. To the issue, to the situation, and more specifically, to the whole emotional bundle that was Stephanie’s life for the last week. Stephanie could barely get a grasp on it, and she was living it.

Two large stacks of waffles and four chocolate shakes later – between the two of them – found Stephanie near out of breath. She had rambled a bit. Perhaps said things that weren’t as relevant but it just didn’t feel complete otherwise.

All the time her best friend remained silent. Cass only interrupted when the waiter came over or someone else passed closely by. Other than that, Cass was passive but thoughtful. That was until Stephanie ran out of steam and fell back against the bench.

“Someone is out to cause trouble,” Cass seemed to summarize, “for you. Maybe for Tim too.”

A half smile curved Stephanie’s lips for a few seconds. She agreed with the first, but the later, she wasn’t so sure about.

Cass' gaze narrowed on a point on the table. Her lower lip moved out in a thoughtful manner. “I am sure they mean to hurt you. Maybe to smear you. Or to draw you out for attack." Then, her gaze snapped up to meet Stephanie. "They know your emotional weakness concerning your relationship with Tim.”

Stephanie gave a nervous chuckle. “Hey! I wouldn’t say it was a weakness… for say. Many great things came out of it.” She paused, taking a long sip of her chocolate shake. Then, she gestured toward Cass. “Like making a BFF like you.”

Cass gave her a large smile. “I’d agree with that, but still, this person knows. He or she may also have purpose to discredit you among your peers, maybe even your family. Why… I do not know, but he… or she feels it is to their advantage. Maybe it is.” Her brow furrowed as she leaned forward. “You still don’t know who this Q. Lester is?”

Blowing out a breath, Stephanie shook her head.

Slowly, Cass nodded as she pushed her leftover waffle scraps around on her plate. “Uhm hum. But who? Who would do such a thing? Who could?”

Stephanie let her head lull against the bench. She could think of a few people who might want to, but no one she knew had the details demonstrated in the articles about her life with Tim. And none would have been this secretive. Thus, she just shrugged.

Again, Cass nodded quietly to herself. She stared intently once more at the cluttered table for a few seconds. “Have you told Tim?”

Stephanie forced out a brief chortle.

Cass’ gaze rose to meet hers again.

“Oh yeah. No!" She meant every bit of her dismissive tone. "I mean, I don’t even know what I’d tell him that wouldn’t make me sound paranoid. Mad.” She paused, drawing a breath as she leaned forward. “I mean, what could I say to him. Anything… he’d probably tell me to relax. It’s just some tabloid gossip. Nothing to worry about. I’ll sound like some crazy ex-girlfriend.” Resting her chin in her free hand, she flashed a worried expression at her best friend.

Cass returned a more critical stare. “Is that what you really think? You think he does not care about your concerns… as much as his own? That he views your thoughts as unimportant or crazy?”

Out of the corner of her mouth, she said bluntly, “Kind of. Yeah.”

That earned her a kick in the shin from Cass who glared at her.

“Ouch! Okay. Okay.” She flashed a small, apologetic smile. “But I think he’d have his doubts. I mean two articles don’t necessarily equal proof of a conspiracy. Nothing to say for sure it’s meant as a personal attack.”

“Physical proof is not what drives Tim,” Cass pointed out. “He has had much less than two articles to drive him. Intuition and belief in Bruce was all he had when he left to find him.” Leaning in close again, Cass grinned at Stephanie. “And he was right to follow, despite what all the rest of us told him.”

Stephanie had to reluctantly agree. “True.”

“So?” Cass said questioningly. “Call him?”

Sighing once more, Stephanie reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. “Right,” she said with some reluctance to her voice. “I suppose your right.” She quickly found Tim’s personal cellphone number. Not hard considering it was still on speed dial.

Her finger hovered only briefly over the “send” button.

“Trust me,” Cass whispered. “He will understand.”

Nodding again, Stephanie pushed it and brought the phone to her ear.

It rung once.      

Stephanie held a breath.

It rang again.

Then, it rang a third time.

Four times.

And then, she heard Tim’s voice. Except, it was his voicemail.

Sighing deeply, she rolled her eyes, listening to the upbeat but serious tone to his voice.

Putting her hand over the mouthpiece, she said, “He’s off saving the world, I guess.

That got her a bemused smile from Cass. “Tell him to call back. Better that way.”

When she heard the double beep, Stephanie spoke.

“Hi, Tim! This is Steph. I know you’re off doing the good guy thing, but when you get this message could you give me a call. It’s important. Really important. But I rather talk to you directly. So give me a call when you can. Well… I gotta run. Love you. Bye.”

She quickly hung up before smacking herself in the forehead. “Ugh, I can’t believe I said ‘love you.’”

That earned her a brief chuckle from Cass, which made Stephanie blush.

Looking to her best friend, she saw a knowing smile. Stephanie mouth opened to throw a teasing retort back, but it never left her lips.

“Well, well, so it’s true,” coughed out a rough sounding voice.

Glancing about, Stephanie soon spotted a lanky man rising from the booth behind Cass. There was something so casual, so self-assured about his step. Cocky would have been too nice to describe this man’s whole demeanor.

When he stopped at their table side, she noticed the distinctive smell of mint cigarettes. His left hand fidgeted with something in his pocket as he eyed her up and down. “You are young Wayne’s street bit. Aren’t yeah?” He chuckled knowingly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Stephanie saw Cass’ fist clench and coil ready to strike out at the man. Only Stephanie reaching across the table stopped her best friend from assault charges and further Wayne headlines. Although, maybe the man didn’t recognize the adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne, because he made no glance in her direction.

“I thought so when you first entered, but I wasn’t sure until…” he went on.

“Excuse me?! Who the hell are you?” Stephanie spat more than asked. “And what’s my business…”

Pulling his tobacco stained hand from his pocket, he offer it to Stephanie. “Willy MacDonald. Journalist from the _Gotham Mouth_ magazine.” Giving her a too friendly grin, he told her, “But you can call me Mac.”

Stephanie recognized the name of yet another tabloid piece of trash. She just glared at his hand before shooting a seething look at Mac’s scruffy looking face. Keeping her voice even, she said through gritted teeth, “Well, Mac, I don’t know what you think you heard but…”

“You leaving love messages for Bruce Wayne’s youngest adopted son, I dare say,” he stated, still grinning as if it was alluring or comforting in any way. “That’s pretty clear to any one with ears. And to his personal number.” He rubbed his chin, glancing at the cell phone she shoved into her jacket pocket. “Something my paper would pay quite well for… along with your story, of course. So…?”

Stephanie choked out a laugh. “Like Hell!” She didn’t even think, grabbing her jacket and the bill. Looking to Cass, she side glanced toward the exit. “I’m not going to do either. Come on, Cass!”

“Ah come on, sweetie!” he laughed, reaching a hand toward her.

She could almost feel those bony fingers closing around her arm, so she took a quick step back. At the same moment, she saw Cass move. Quicker than a blink, Cass delivered a hard hit to the man’s hand. It probably was nowhere near as hard as her best friend could have struck. Still, the guy’s pained expression told Stephanie he wasn’t going to try again anytime soon.

“Hey! Come on, don’t be like that. Wayne can’t be paying enough to keep your pretty trap shut,” he said as they moved toward the cashier. When he moved to follow, Cass blocked him. She probably elbowed him from the way he stopped part way.

Stephanie didn’t bother to answer as he continued to call.

“Ah come on, sweetie!” Mac called.

With all the will she could muster, Stephanie ignored him. The suggestions he made alone sickened her. She wasn't in the mood. Instead, she focused on paying the cashier and putting on her jacket.

But he wasn’t done. “At least tell me one thing. Just one thing, sweetie!”

Later, she would regret her decision not to just walk out. She didn't need to make a scene, just leave. But she hesitated, raising a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

There was a half smirk of yellow teeth aimed at her. He breathed a chuckle as he he rubbed his midsection.“How’s Wayne junior in the sack?”

Stephanie swore a deafening hush fell over the café. She felt all eyes turn in her direction.

 

_To be continued..._


End file.
